It's Complicated
by DeanWrites
Summary: Hal Jordan reflects on his relationship with Barry Allen. Things haven't been the same since an army of aliens invaded Earth one year ago, and in the heat of battle, The Flash confessed his true feelings for Hal. But what happens when this confused Green Lantern starts feeling the same about his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night, Hal Jordan landed in Barry Allen's front lawn, sluggish and tired. He'd just returned from a grueling mission which involved the revolution of an enslaved planet, so right about now, he was thinking, 'Jeez I could really use a nap'. What better place to do that than Barry's couch? Not that he had anywhere else to go.

Being an intergalactic space cop wasn't exactly what you called a well paying job. So naturally, he fell into debt, lost most of his belongings, his apartment, and his job at Ferris Air. So for a year or so now, Hal had been hopping from one friend's house to another. To be honest, it was embarrassing having to rely on other League members to kindly let him into their personal lives. Hal liked being independent.

That said, he'd stayed with Clark for a while. The Kents had been warm and welcoming, but Hal left after a few days, because being polite was exhausting. And he didn't want to overstay his welcome with the nicest people he knew anyway.

After another stint in space, he stayed with Oliver, in his family's mansion, for as long as Moira Queen could stand having him. The line had been drawn when he and Ollie returned from a boy's night out with 4 heavily intoxicated women. Moira lost a priceless vase that night, so Hal figured it was time to g when a large shard of it was being aimed for his head.

Hal stayed at the watchtower for a whole night before he decided it was too cold, and creeped him out. Besides, he really wanted his feet on the Earth during his down time anyhow. So the search for somewhere to lay his head dragged on.

He'd spent about 2 minutes on paradise island after that. He was promptly booted off for making a sideways comment to one of the Diana's amazon sisters about firm hindquarters.

And forget even asking Batman for a favor. He was about as warm as Victor Fries's butt in a snow storm.

That left Barry. His best friend.

Hal had avoided asking Barry for any favors because he didn't want to create tension between the two of them. The last time the League got together and fought an alien invasion on Earth, he and Barry were sure they were goners. When it looked like the end for them, Barry blurted out that he had feelings for Hal, and he was sorry he didn't say something before. Hal was completely blind-sided by his confession. Up until then, Hal thought Barry was completely straight, what with Iris and all. So, when they were saved in the nick of time by a very angry Kryptonian, Hal was at a loss for words.

His silence probably wasn't reassuring either, because Barry quickly said "Just forget I said anything okay? I'm sorry. Ishouldn'thavesaidthatIknowyou'restraightThatwasstupid." Then he ran back to Central City before Hal could even snap out of his surprised state.

They had spoken since then. They were integral parts of the Justice League after all. It was impossible to avoid each other. Hal had tried to broach the subject to relieve a little tension. But Barry would usually remember he had somewhere to be, or that he'd forgotten something at work, and take off in a blur of red and yellow. Since then, they'd avoided topics like spouses, dating, and sex. They used to share everything, and now that Hal was sleeping on his couch every now and then, he felt that he had an obligation to make things easier for Barry. There had to be some way to make him comfortable again.

Powering down the emerald ring around his finger, Hal let himself into Barry's cozy, not to big-not too small house. His clothes changed from the sleek black and green uniform, into a weathered aviator jacket, and jeans that had seen better days. He removed his boots, lumped them in the pile of shoes by Barry's front door, and padded his way into the living room. He settled on the couch, and turned the tv on. It was no surprise that cartoons filled the screen with their bright colors and looney sound effects. The tv was on the same channel he'd left it on last time he was here.  
He kept the volume low, laid down, and then let himself nod off to sleep. Maybe he'd talk to Barry in the morning about what he said. Maybe things would be better.

A few hours later, he was roused by the sound of Barry trying to come down stairs without waking him. Barry sighed softly, picked up the remote, and turned the tv off. Then he covered Hal with the blanket that usually laid on the back of the couch. Hal didn't move or signal that he was awake, but he really wanted to. Barry was so important to him. It made his heart ache that they weren't as close as they were before.

Barry just stood there in the dark for a few moments. Maybe thinking, maybe watching Hal 'sleep'. Which... should have been creepy, but strangely wasn't.

Barry hesitated, but then leaned down and brushed away the few strands of hair from Hal's face. Hal couldn't see it, but Barry smiled when he saw the beginnings of grey streaks forming at Hal's temples. He combed his fingers through it and chuckled quietly.

"Grey? When did we get so old, huh?" He whispered.

"I'm not old, I'm only 30." Hal said in a sleepy voice.

Barry's heart leaped. He jerked his hand away. "Jesus Christ, Hal! I- I thought you were sleeping! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Hal chuckled softly. "What are you doing up anyways? It's still dark out."

Barry's heart began to settle itself. "Couldn't sleep. I felt the tv on."

"You... felt it? Oh, right. Electricity."

"Mmn." Barry nodded, and sat down on the carpet next to Hal, leaning back against the couch.

Hal sat up on his elbow and just looked at the silhouette of Barry's head in front of him for a bit. It was a comfortable silence, interrupted only by the AC kicking on, and a humming car passing by the house occasionally.

"Hey... Barry?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have to work today?"

"No, I'm off weekends."

Hal usually lost track of time when he was doing Green Lantern things. He wondered how long he'd been gone this time, and Barry must have read his mind, because the next thing he said was, "It's March 30th."

"Oh." It had been 2 weeks.

They continued chatting idley about the League, what they'd been up to since Hal was off planet, and how Wally was lately.

They were quiet for a while, and then Barry said, "You talk to Carol yet? About maybe letting you fly again?"

Hal winced at the mention of his ex. He dreaded the thought of having to talk to her again after he'd crashed a one million dollar F-15, and then booked it to Oa without so much as a 'ttyl'. She was probably still fuming about it.

"I've been busy." Which was true. For the last few weeks, he'd been either on watchtower duty, training Green Lantern recruits, or fighting to protect some planet he'd never heard of. "Just got back too..."

Barry just nodded.

"Listen, if this is about me finding my own place-"

"No!" Barry turned to look at him. "No. I like when you're here." Hal was relieved. Maybe things weren't weird for Barry? Maybe it was all in Hal's head?

His eyes had slowly adjusted to the dark, and now he could see Barry's bright blue eyes. Maybe it was how tired he looked, or the sad sound in his voice, but Hal sensed Barry wanted to say something.

"Barry, you okay?"

Barry said nothing. He just pushed his face against Hal's chest and let out a soft whimper.

"Whoa, Bar-" Hal put his hands on Barry's shoulders. He should have pushed his friend away, and asked what was going on, but instead just pulled him close, and coaxed him onto the couch.

Hal didn't expect what happened next. Barry kissed him.

...and Hal let him.

Barry's skin felt like touching a static charged surface, and Hal liked it. He leaned in again and Hal rose to meet him, his heart was thrumming in his chest.

The kisses were closed mouth at first, but after a moment, when Hal hadn't shoved his friend off, Barry got a little more bold. He climbed over Hal's hips, straddled them, and continued kissing like he hadn't moved at all. Saying Hal was surprised was an understatement. Questions about Iris, and 'I thought you were straight all those years, what makes me the exception' popped in his head, but nothing came out of his mouth as Barry worked him over.

Barry threaded his fingers across Hal's cheeks and through his hair as he kissed him, full mouthed and needy, and Hal kissed him back just as greedily. His hand roamed from Barry's shoulders, down his sides, and onto his rear. Then he gripped Barry's hips firmly, and pressed his groin upward. Barry gasped.

"Sorry!" Hal said in a loud whisper. "Sorry! I-"

"No." Barry pressed his forehead to Hal's, catching his breath. "D-do it again."

Barry sat up, rocked forward, and it made Hal shiver. The electricity was literally tangible between them. Hal could hear little pops and snaps as he smoothed his palms over Barry's skin.

"Shit, Barry, are you even real right now?" He lifted his hips up and rubbed into the crease of Barry's boxer briefs.

"I don't know, just need you to-" He grabbed Hal's dominant hand and pressed it into his hardening cock. There was only a thin piece of cotton between his hand and another man's piece, but that didn't seem to bother Hal. "Need you to..." Barry's voice was raspy and desperate.

"To what?" Hal asked, completely mesmerized by Barry's hands. Hal reached down with his other hand to pull that annoying piece of cloth down. Just a little closer...

"-Need you to wake up." Barry said.

"What?" Hal looked up at Barry. "No no no!"

Barry was suddenly standing above him. "Wake up, Hal."

Hal's eyes flew open, and the room was suddenly bright. He groaned angrily, cursing the windows around them. Barry was standing in the middle of the living room, fully clothed, and not looking impressed.

"Come on, get up." He tossed a bundle of dress clothes at Hal. "Get showered. We're going job hunting."

Hal had one foot firmly planted in his dream, where Barry was half naked, writhing over him, and begging for affection though. His cock was at full attention, but 'real' Barry hadn't said anything about it. He was too polite to. And there was no way he hadn't noticed. Hal smoothly sat up and used the blanket and clothes to cover himself.

"You really want me out of here, huh?" Hal said sleepily.

"I want you self-sufficient." Barry said matter-o-factually. Satisfied that Hal was waking up, he left the room.

Hal groaned and flopped back down on the couch. Things were about to get more complicated for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Hal couldn't think about much other than the dream he'd had last night. He sat silently in the passenger seat of Barry's car, breathing in his friend's scent from the cuff of the shirt he was borrowing. It was for 'job hunting', Barry had said. But Hal didn't want to job hunt. He wanted to sleep in, and get back to that dream he'd been immersed in until Barry woke him up.

Hal would occasionally steal a glance at Barry, which was easy, because his friend's eyes were totally focused on the road in front of them. It didn't look like he was in a playful mood either. Before everything, before Darkseid's invasion, Barry was usually playful, and chipper. Hell, his upbeat attitude was downright contagious, but right now, he looked cold, and serious. Maybe Hal had done something to make him mad?

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"It's just- You look mad."

"I don't look mad. This is my face." Barry looked in the rear view mirror at his reflection. "This is my driving face." His eyes returned to the road.

"I don't wanna see your running face then." Hal joked, but Barry didn't laugh.

"You want me to drive?" He offered.

Barry snorted. "You? Drive _my_ car? Not a chance."

Hal bristled up at that, but he understood why Barry would decline. Hal was irresponsible, and no one trusted him further than they could throw him. Superman being exempt from that phrase, of course. Clark had a wicked throwing arm.

"You should give me a chance once in a while."

"I'm not letting you behind the wheel, Hal."

"Not just with that." Hal leaned on his fist, propped up by the door's window ledge. "I mean, you can trust me. You can talk to me about- you know- _stuff_."

Barry didn't reply, just turned on the radio to something soft. Hal sighed, and resigned himself to daydreaming again to pass the time.

He was back on the couch again, but this time, _Barry_ was on his back underneath him. His face was flushed, and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Hal's name was on his lips.  
They were moving together in time with the music playing on the radio, and it was mesmerizing, the way his lover moved. His whole body was a fluid mess. His hands touching Hal everywhere, and all at once.  
Hal lifted his lover's legs and thrusted relentlessly into him. Barry's mouth was forming words, that Hal couldn't quite make out, but it looked like "Faster- Hal... Oh god, _Hal!_" Barry gripped Hal's arms, arching his back and climaxing beautifully between them. He closed his eyes and continued to make the most wonderful moaning sounds as Hal fucked into him.

"Hal- ah- please," Barry begged. "_Hurry up and_-"

"Come on! The faster you make up with Carol, the faster I can have my couch back." The real Barry prodded him in the side.

Hal shook off his daydream. Damn it... He hadn't noticed Barry pull into the parking lot of Ferris air field, and park the car moments ago. This day dreaming business had to end. He had tell Barry what was on his mind. He'd been confused at first, because this was completely uncharted territory for him. But, if Barry was in love with him, what was the harm in trying his hand at being with a man? The speedster was an attractive guy. They got along great under normal circumstances. Usually.

"Listen, Barry, ever since the invasion-"

Barry slumped in the driver's seat, his face looking like the color had drained out of it.

"Hal, please, I don't want to talk about it. " Barry interrupted him. He must have known this conversation was coming. He had to have been dreading it.

"No, can you just listen to me?" Hal bolstered himself for whatever came next. "Barry, I- we're... we're still friends, right?"

The look on his friend's face as he turned to him was enough to make your heart leap in your throat. "Of course we are! I don't want to lose you. I don't want us to change. I swear I won't say anything about it again!" He was scared. Hal knew what scared looked like. He'd seen enough combat with yellow lanterns to know what true fear looked like, and this was it.

He took Barry's hand, and held it a little tighter than he meant to.

"Barry, no. I think-" Hal rubbed his thumb across Barry's knuckles. "I think I like you too..."

Silence stretched between them, and when Hal looked back up at his friend, that was it. His heart snapped in two. Tears were welling up in Barry's blue eyes. He was trying so hard not to cry. Hal could tell.

"Don't." He choked out. "Don't do this to me. I can't let you do to me what you do to Carol." He pulled his hand from Hal.

Hal sputtered nonsensically, but it sounded a lot like, "Barry-I-No! I- you're not-I wouldn't!"

"It was a mistake, Hal!" Barry cut him off. He looked straight at Hal now, his face flushed and panicked. "I said it in the heat of the moment! I thought we were dead men! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Barry, stop." Hal reached for his friend's hand again. This time he was less pliant.

The tension in the car was thick. Hal couldn't even imagine the kind of pain his comrade was going through. And _he_ was the root of it. Every time he spoke to Barry, every time he slept on his couch, touched his shoulder, walked past him in the halls of the Justice League, it must have been agony.

Hal hesitated, then moved forward, and closed the gap between them. He reached up, and held both sides of his friend's face, and kissed him.

Barry wasn't kissing him back at first. He was stiff as a board, and his cheeks were wet with tears, but Hal gently wiped them away with his thumbs. His friend had to have been in the biggest battle in his mind, because he was simultaneously trying to push Hal's chest away, and grip his wrist tight. Hal couldn't move, even if he wanted to.

"You're just going to hurt me." He sobbed quietly between kisses.

"God no- I promise- I won't-" Hal said between kisses. He pressed forward more aggressively this time, pushing Barry against the driver side window. "-Just kiss me back."

And he did. Barry kissed him back.

Hal was a confident kisser, and Barry was reserved. So naturally, they met in the middle with open mouths, but not tongues. It was sweet, and just what Hal had expected Barry to kiss like. Warm, slow, lingering, and it didn't end until the his partner wanted it to.

When Hal pulled away to catch his breath, Barry whimpered and he bit Hal's bottom lip, begging him to come back. The pants Hal had borrowed were tight before, but now it was unbearable. Those little sounds Barry kept making were driving him up the wall.

Clearly in the dominant position, physically and mentally, Hal started to unbutton his friend's shirt, which Barry watched him do. He seemed unsure of how to proceed, and he was definitely vulnerable, and needed affection. Hal smiled and thought, 'My time has come', because if there was anything Hal was good at besides flying, it was showering his lovers with affection. His fingers moved swiftly.

Barry's shirt parted, framing his lean torso. Hal admired him , then leaned in and started kissing, nipping, and sucking at the pale flesh. Barry swallowed audibly, a hard mound was now fully formed in his trousers. He was about to touch Hal's face, but thought better of it.

Hal looked up at Barry, partly to gauge his reaction, partly to catch his breath. "Is this okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Barry's lips went tight, he considered the question, but quickly shook his head. Hal smiled at that.

"Tell me-" Hal lowered his face to Barry's stomach, planting kisses lower and lower. "-what you want me to do." Barry's hands were planted firmly on Hal's shoulders. He didn't say anything. Probably out of nervousness. Whatever the cause, Hal liked Barry's coy attitude. It was unexpected, but welcome.

"Do you want me to-" Hal gently palmed Barry's confined erection. It made him gasp.

Barry whispered, "Yes..." and Hal pulled Barry's right leg up over the center console.

"Do you want me to-" Hal reached for Barry's belt. The man nodded, and he unlatched the clasp. "And this?" Hal asked as he unbuttoned his fly. Barry made a weak noise, but quickly stifled himself by biting his lower lip.

Hal really wanted to throw Barry down right here and dry fuck him, but there was no way he was gonna put out without prep time, or four walls around them. So Hal had to restrain himself. He had to be gentle. Barry needed loving, not a quicky. Maybe he'd see it like that anyhow, because they were in his car, but Hal would be damned if he didn't try to make it special in his own way. Barry would not leave this car unsatisfied.

Hal looked down and swallowed hard. This was something he'd never done before. Couldn't be too difficult though. All of the pieces were out in the open. It should be just like doing it to himself. But backwards. Hal prepared himself mentally, then pushed Barry's underwear down. His cock bounced up happily to greet him. Barry turned his face into the seat, face screwed in an embarrassed expression.

His hips shifted and rose to meet Hal's hand when he gripped his friend's member. "You'll tell me if I go too fast." Hal said it like a command. Barry nodded in agreement. As if he could 'go too fast' for Barry. Hal laughed inwardly at the thought.

For a while, Hal just massaged him gently, explored him thoroughly, and watched Barry struggle not to writhe like an animal in heat. His eyes were locked on Hal's hands as they moved. Hal however, couldn't stop looking at his friend's open mouth. He idly wondered what Barry would be like at oral. Would he be viciously fast? Or would he suck hard and slow? God he hoped it was the later.

Hal was snapped out of his thoughts when Barry cried out.

"Nn! Ah- god-_Hal_!"

Hal realized that he'd been jerking his friend off a little more vigorously than he'd planned. Damn. His hand was all sticky now...

"That was fast." Hal said.

Barry grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. His hands were lightning fast. They reached for Hal's jeans, got as far as unbuckling his belt, and were shooed away by Hal's hands.

"Barry, wait, no."

"You've done it in a car. I _know_ you have. I want to, Hal." Barry said bluntly. "I want to do it."

"You're coming down right now, and you're not thinking clearly." Hal decided that this deserved a part two, but not yet. Not here. "Calm down, Bear. I want to f-"

Hal bit his lip and rethought his words. "I want to have sex with you, but not here. Hell, I don't even know how gay sex works, do you?"

Barry considered Hal's words, and then they were gone in a blur.

Some hours later, someone would be sure to find an abandoned Ford Focus in the parking lot of Ferris Air, with the keys set to 'off' in the ignition, and a stained lab coat in the driver's seat.


End file.
